


It's Late

by SherryBaby14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You run into Dean, but he seems a bit off.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	It's Late

The keys jingled as you locked up your family’s store, the sound louder than usual since the street was dead quiet. 

Blue was almost navy and soon the sky would be black, rain clouds loomed in the distance giving you two reasons to hate working this late. 

You sighed as you shoved your keys into your purse and turned to walk towards your house. Small town life meant not wasting the money on gas. Your father’s house was only four blocks away anyhow. You cringed at the thought. It wasn’t your father’s house or your family’s store. It was your house, your store. They’d been dead for almost 2 years now. 

A werewolf ripped their hearts out. Your mom, Dad, and brother. You should’ve joined them as the late night snack, but you happened to be at a concert one hundred miles away. Funny thing was you spent the night at your brothers apartment that night. He wanted to give you a taste of city life and decided to go to your parents for the weekend. Big mistake on his part.

Guilt hung even heavier around your neck since you didn’t like the city. You should’ve been home that night.

CRACK! Lightning jostled you from your thoughts and before you had the chance to catch your breath rain started pouring down.

“Shit.” You pulled your jacket over your head as best you could while you ran into the town bar. The only business open tonight. 

“Evening Y/N.” Tony the bartender looked up at you. “Rain bring you in?”

“Forgot my umbrella.” You went to the bar as Tony handed you some napkins.

“Not safe walking after dark anyway.” He shook his head. “You of all people should know better, after what happened to your family and all.”

You dropped your eyes as you blotted up the water on your black t shirt. Your jeans were still relatively dry. 

“What did fish and game say? It was a rabid wolf?” Tony wasn’t about to drop the subject. “I always wondered how it got in the front door.”

Your eyes went to the door, maybe walking in the storm was better than getting a reminder about the lie the rest of the town had no problem believing. 

“Another.” A familiar voice made you look up. 

Your mouth hung open as you took in the man leaning against the bar. He wore the exact clothes you always pictured him in, jeans and a flannel. His hands spun around the empty whisky glass.

“Dean?” You moved next to him. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Before he had time to get a solid look at you you threw your arms around his neck and buried your head against him. The warm tears you had been holding in stung against your eyes as you breathed in. He still smelled the same.

“Y/N, you know this guy?” Tony’s voice carried a hint on annoyance. 

“Y/N.” Dean said your name with confidence and returned your hug, his arms lazily wrapping around your waist. “Little girl with the wolf problem a few years back.”

His voice wasn’t exactly what you remembered, it had an edge to it, and his memory wasn’t as good as yours if he didn’t recognize you on sight, or by the town at least. You felt silly and pulled away, blinking back the tears. 

“Are you crying?” He raised an eyebrow and gave a half grin. “Must have left some impression on you.”

Your cheeks flared and you looked down. 

“Pour Y/N a bourbon too. Looks like she might need a double.” Dean was always harder than Sam, but you didn’t think he was callous. 

The thought of Sam made you bounce back. He was the one you connected with when they were here. Besides, the brothers probably saved a zillion people a year. It was unfair to think they’d remember someone as insignificant as you.

“Where’s Sam?” You put on your best warm smile. “I’d love to buy you both a round. Heck, I’d love to pay for your whole tab.”

“Sammy’s not here.” Dean’s lips curled into a full on smile. “But I don’t mind being treated. Take off your jacket, stay awhile.”

He was giving you more of an uneasy feeling than you expected, but you shook it away. This was Dean Winchester after all, a savior. You nodded and took off your coat, the wet t shirt hugging tighter to your body than normal. Dean didn’t hide his eyes running down your figure, sending a chill down your spine.

“Not such a little girl anymore are you?” He kicked his lips as he moved next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

You let out a nervous laugh. You weren’t a little girl last time he was in town either. Maybe living and working for your parents gave that impression. 

You both picked up your drinks as Dean led you to one of the booths. 

“Think about dropping off a bottle Todd.” Dean didn’t take his eyes off of you. “Y/N and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“It’s Tony.” The other local sounded annoyed.

“Whatever.” Dean starred at you with his green eyes, reminding you how gorgeous he was. “Last time I was here you were all about my brother. I think it’s time I got that know you.”

“Alright.” Your voice shook, and you gave a light smile, hoping Dean didn’t notice.

You forced the eerie feeling in your gut down. There was nothing to be afraid of. This was Dean Winchester. He was one of the good guys.

~~~~

“The rain stopped.” You pointed to the roof. “I better get going. I have a long day at work tomorrow.”

It had been at least an hour. Dean told you some crazy stories that should have terrified you, ghosts and goblins. But it wasn’t Dean’s words that were off putting. It was the way he was looking at you, like you were a helpless creature and he was the predator ready to pounce. 

“Alright Y/N.” His name rolled off your tongue like he was practicing saying it, as if it were in another language.

“Nice seeing you.” You walked towards the door and he followed. “Next time you and Sam are in town let me know. I’ll make you a home cooked meal.”

“Mmmm. That sounds delicious.” Dean wiped his chin. “Why not tonight? You still at the same address? That brick house a few blocks away?”

“It’s a little late for dinner.” You pulled your jacket on, wishing it would cover more of you. It didn’t sit well Dean knew where your house was. “Besides, my roommate is probably worried sick about me.”

“Roommate?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Taking over the shop and mortgage, expenses went up. I rent out the rooms from time to time. I’m sure he will give me an earful when I get home.”

“I bet he will.” There was no hiding Dean’s emphasis on the word he. “Until next time little girl.”

Dean let out a chuckle. You wanted the awkwardness to end and leaned in, giving him a hug. Not the full on embrace you gave him at the start of the night, but a little one that sent the message still friends. This time when you breathed in you swore there was a twinge or sulfur on his scent. 

“Ted can I have another round?” Dean didn’t look back as he walked towards the bar.

“Again, It’s Tony. Haven’t you had enough son? Seems like you drank enough to sedate a horse.” Tony continued wiping up the bar.

“High tolerance. As far as I can tell I’m your only customer and do I seem drunk to you?” Dean smacked the bar like a drum.

Neither of them gave you a glance and again your worries felt misguided.

“Any chance you get the baseball game in around here? It’s the one playoffs right?”

“My team isn’t in it this year.” Tony poured Dean a drink.

They continued on with their sports talk as you left the bar, shaking your head with a smile. Maybe growing up, as Dean put it, had made you paranoid.

~~~

By the time you made it home there was a lightness in your step. You pictured Sam’s doe eyes and found yourself wishing it was him at the bar tonight and not Dean. You touched your shoulders and remembered the bear like embrace Sam gave you when they left. It came with a hint of don’t leave, stay with me. 

He left a phone number, but you never called. You knew what he was, a hunter. His life was too complicated and important for a small town girl like you. There was no future for him settling down and you weren’t about to join him chasing things that went bump in the night.

You flipped on the hall light and locked the front door, tossing the keys in the dish and dropping your purse. It was lonely in your home as you went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water to take to bed.

Maybe you did need a roommate or at least a cat. A dog would be too much work and you weren’t home enough, but a little kitty to greet you didn’t sound bad, maybe you could take it to the store on slow days too.

Deep down you knew it wouldn’t happen, but let yourself entertain the idea as you climbed the stairs to your bedroom, littering the walkway with your shoes, socks, and clothes until you were just in a bra and panties, plopping down on your mattress. You barely set the glass of water on the nightstand before your head started to swim.

Maybe Dean could hold his liquor but that didn’t mean you could. 

Dean’s name made you uneasy. He was so different than you remembered. Instead you pictured Sam. You still had that number plugged into your phone. 

Luckily you grabbed it from your purse and yanked it off the bedside table. Liquid courage was all you needed.

Ran into your brother tonight, sorry you weren’t there too. Maybe bedtime. 

You hit send before you could change your mind. Then you re read the text.

“Maybe bedtime?” You groaned and tossed your phone. “Bedtime?? He’s going to think this was a booty text.”

You cringed as you ran your hand down your face. What a dope. You rolled over and let sleep overtake you, not paying any attention as your phone vibrated.

~~

Thunder roared, jarring you awake. As you sat up lightning cracked and lit up your bedroom. You felt a mist hitting your face and looked to the window, it was wide open, the curtains blowing high. You jumped out of bed and went to shut the pane, not remembering opening it. The temperature in your room dropping as a result. 

Sleeping in your underwear no longer felt like an option. Your alarm clock flashed 3:00, letting you know the power went out at some point. You grabbed your phone to check the actual time, but before you noticed the small digits at the top you spotted the missed calls and text messages. 

Fifteen missed calls from Sam. Your eyes scanned the texts. URGENT. CALL ME. STAY AWAY FROM DEAN. CALL ME ASAP. WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU SAFE? Before you could read the rest your phone rang. Sam’s name popped up and you hit accept before it got to the second ring. 

“Hello?” You sat down on the edge on your bed.

“Y/N? Thank God. Are you alright?” He was driving.

“I’m fine, what’s going on?” You brought your hand to your forehead.

“Are you at home? Can you get out of there? Is there someone you trust?” Sam sounded frantic.

“I don’t understand.” Tiredness was making it hard to concentrate. “What’s wrong with Dean?” 

“I’m two hours away. I will explain everything when I get there, but you need to go somewhere safe. Somewhere Dean doesn’t know about.” 

Before you could respond another bolt of lightning lit up your room. You went to scream, but your voice caught in your throat as a familiar face leaned against your dresser with the same predatory look. 

“Hello Y/N.” Dean took a step towards the bed. “Why don’t you hand over that phone?” 

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice sounded miles away. 

Sleep was a distant memory. You didn’t hesitate as you darted towards the door, barely making it two steps before an arm wrapped around your waist. You dropped the phone, but Dean grabbed it before it hit the ground. The man had super human reflexes. He pulled your back against his chest and rested his chin on your shoulder. 

“Hey little brother.” Dean held the phone between his and your ears. “Don’t worry about Y/N. She’s in good hands.” 

“Dean, don’t hurt her. This isn’t you.” You heard Sam loud and clear now. “Fight this.” 

“Bla bla bla, SSDD Sammy.” Dean dipped into your neck and inhaled, dragging his nose upwards. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt her. I’m going to show her she picked the wrong bother to lust over.” 

A gasp escaped your lips as your chest heaved up and down. It felt like the air was being sucked from the room. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Dean if you touch her I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Kill me? We both know that’s an empty threat.” Dean squeezed you tighter against him and spread his fingers up your hip, making you all to aware of your lack of clothing. “I’d love to keep chatting, but time is ticking Sam. Don’t bother with the drive. I’ll be long gone by the time you get here and Y/N won’t even be able to remember your name after she’s had me. Or maybe I’ll take her with me. The road life gets a little lonely.” 

That was enough to snap you out of it. Without thinking you threw your elbow into Dean’s gut and to your surprise he released you. You almost fell to the ground, but managed to straighten up as you reached the door frame. 

“Ta ta Sammy.” Dean’s farewell was followed by a crunching sound. You didn’t need to turn around to know your phone was no more. 

You made it to the top of the stairs when both of his arms wrapped around your waist again, hoisting you in the air. A shrill scream broke out, but he backed up, carrying you into your bedroom.

“Now now Y/N, none of that. We wouldn’t want to wake your roommate.” There was a sneer to his voice, no doubt aware of your earlier lie. 

You ignored him and continued to scream, flailing your arms about and kicking your legs. There was hope you would land another blow and make it out. Instead Dean laughed and dropped you. Before you could recover he hoisted you back up again, pining your arms to your side in the process. You tried to toss your head back, hoping your skull would smack him in the face. 

“Woah!” Teeth grazed your shoulder and you stopped struggling before they bit down. Was he a vampire now? The idea made you freeze and halt your protests. “Much better.” 

He carried you through your door and tossed you on the bed. You bounced, but before you could sit up his body covered yours, the weight pushing you into the mattress. It took little time for his hands to grip your wrists and pin them above your head. His hips pushed into yours as he straddled you, pining you in place. You tried to struggle, but it was obvious you were immobile, so you turned your head to the side at let out another scream. 

“ENOUGH.” Dean’s voice boomed louder than the thunder and he pushed your wrists further into the bed making them pinch. 

A whimper escaped your lips followed by the sound of your heavy breathing. 

“I meant what I said darling. I have no plans to hurt you, but if you make this difficult I will do what I have to to keep you in line. That means no more screaming.” His eyes bore down into yours. “At least not that kind of screaming.”

He winked, his playfulness making it difficult to respond. It was obvious he was stronger than you, much stronger than anyone so you willed your body to relax. He must have sensed your submission and his grip loosened. The seriousness on his face started to melt and the grin returned as he licked his lips, sending a chill down your spine. 

“Good girl.” There was no way to tell if it was his voice or his words that shook you to your core. “I always thought you were beautiful Y/N. I was disappointed your interest was in Sammy, most of the girls go for me so I always back off when one likes my little brother, but you, it was hard to let him have you.” 

“Dean, we’re friends.” The protest sounded lame in your head.

“Sweetheart, when were we ever friends?”

Even in the dark you could see a twinkle in Dean’s eyes. He noticed you starring at him. His head dipped down, pressing his lips against yours. The action took you off guard and you didn’t respond, then when you realized what was happening you tried to turn to the side, but he pushed further, jamming your lips against your teeth causing you to moan. He pulled away and your mouth throbbed. 

“I thought I made myself clear Y/N. I don’t want to hurt you. I only want to show you what you were missing.” Dean was stern again. “Relax and I will give you the night of your life. Fight me, and I will run out of time to show you what you were missing, that means throwing you in my trunk and making sure you understand.” 

Horror came over you and you bit back tears. 

“Let’s try that again.” Dean leaned back down and pressed his mouth against yours. 

This time you didn’t turn your head. You let your mouth part and he drew your bottom lip into his, running his tongue back and forth in the process. Then he flickered it upwards and drove it down, pushing against your own. You tried return his kiss, if that was what you could call it, but everything was happening so fast. The fear hadn’t even had the time to set in. He pulled his tongue out and placed a light peck on your lips before pulling away. 

“That was better, but you’re still so tense baby.” Dean let go of your wrists and ran his fingertips up your arms, until he reached the top, stopping under your bra straps. “Let’s get this out of the way.” 

He started to pull them down, but on instinct you brought your hands up, crossing them over your chest. 

“Tsk tsk tsk.” Dean shook his head. “I thought you were going to cooperate Y/N.” 

“What are you?” The question blurted out. “You’re not Dean.” 

“I guarantee you I am.” He dipped his head down and started kissing your clavicle, making his way to the center of your chest. “I hear your heart racing baby. Is it for me?” 

Your body started to shake, certain he was going to pull your hands away, but he continued kissing down, right over your bra to your stomach. Dean’s legs slid down with his body and you realized where he was headed, making you clench your legs shut. You dropped your arms from your chest and grabbed the sides of your hips. 

“Sam said this isn’t you.” There was no hiding the shake in your voice. “You don’t want to do this.” 

“The quiet, nice girls always go for Sammy. They think he’s quiet and nice too. Safe. But then they never get any pleasure out of it. Quiet, nice, and safe means he doesn’t know how to follow through. Trust me Y/N, I know how to follow through.” 

Dean looked up at you as his teeth bit the top of your panties. Even in the dark there was no hiding the intensity in his eyes. He dragged his teeth up and let the fabric fall against your skin.

“Someone like you needs someone like me.” He placed another kiss, this time against the material. “Now do as your told and let me give you the night of your life.”

You couldn’t fight him, but you could distract him. The clock in here was broken, maybe Sam would arrive in time and all of this would end. 

“Are you a vampire?” You gulped, hoping to hide the terror in your voice. 

Dean laughed and placed a kiss even lower. You squeezed your thighs together tighter and crossed your ankles, determined to keep him away from your most private parts. 

“A vampire? No darling.” He slid one of his hands between your knees. 

You were no match for him as his fingers ran up your legs, spreading them with ease. Your muscles tightened, but it was no use. Whatever he was it came with a lot of strength. 

“But I can suck, if that’s what you’d like.” His head dipped and you felt a tongue run up the outside of your panties. It was thick and wet, making you gasp. “Think how much better it would feel if these weren’t in the way.” 

You gripped your sides tighter, the confusion in your head growing. You were too concerned with him undressing you that you didn’t even realize your protests were in vain. He fingers curled under the fabric by your thigh and pulled it to the side. Before you could respond his tongue was back on you, this time with no barrier. 

You squealed as he licked upwards, dancing against your slit. You moved your hands to his shoulders, trying to push him away, but they did nothing as his mouth met your clit and he brought it between his lips. He did as promised and sucked it while his tongue flickered. Another gasp escaped your mouth, but this one because of a different sensation. The pressure lessened and then increased as he pressed his tongue down hard, causing a full on moan that made you arch your back. 

“You taste as beautiful as you look.” He pulled his mouth away and your hands didn’t move away from his shoulders as he pulled your underwear down. 

“Wha…” You didn’t get the question out before his mouth was back on you. 

A shudder went through your body as his tongue worked your bundle of nerves, making you cry out and bend your knees. Then you felt his finger at your entrance and to your surprise it slid right inside. Dean placed a light kiss before lifting his mouth. 

“I knew you would be wet.” He put his lips back and sucked again making more noises escape your mouth. “The good girls always are.” 

He started working his finger in and out of you at the opposite pace of his tongue. The friction was too much. You knew you needed to push him away, to stop this, but instead you dug your fingers into his shoulders, encouraging him to move faster. Why did this feel so good? Your eyes fluttered shut as he continued his maddening pace. 

A funny feeling started to gain momentum and your hips began working against his mouth. You thrust up to meet his hand and tongue, unsure which one was bringing you more pleasure. Then he lifted himself away from you, but continued to slide his finger in and out of you, leaving you with a bit of satisfaction but aching for more at the same time. 

Pull away. You weren’t restrained at all. Now was your time to run, but you forced the logic away as your head began to swim. 

“The second I saw you tonight I knew I had to have you Y/N.” You looked up to see the same hungry look on Dean’s face, but this time it didn’t scare you. It made your desire rise. 

“What are you doing to me?” You managed to get the question out in between moans. 

“Nothing you didn’t need.” Dean’s free hand was at his pants. He undid his fly and you almost snapped too and tried to scoot away. “None of that.”

The playfulness left his voice as he curled his finger deep inside you. You let out a meep and stopped moving away, shutting your eyes in the process. Too sure what was coming. 

He didn’t even undress as he repositioned himself. His finger left you causing another cry. 

“Don’t worry baby. You’re about to get something even better.” He positioned himself at your entrance and started to push.

“Ahhhh.” You arched your back again as he slid inside you. His cock was thick, it felt as if you were being split open. 

“So wet.” He was at your neck again kissing. “So tight.” 

His mouth opened up and he brought a piece of skin between his teeth as he slammed inside of you with enough force to make you scream, sucking down and biting in the process. 

“That’s the type of scream I like baby.”

There was pain, but not the kind that brought you fear. You weren’t aware of your body as Dean started pumping in and out of you, unsure if your hands were even on his shoulders still or if they fell off your body. 

His hips leaned forward and pressed against your overstimulated clit as he ground against you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, feeling the rough fabric of his jeans before he continued thrusting. The sensation in your belly grew again, this time getting tighter and tighter. The pressure was building. The fog in your brain getting more dense and clear at the same time. 

“Say you’re mine.” Dean whispered in your ear. “Say you’re mine or I’ll stop.” 

“I’m yours.” There was no hesitation. There was no anything, but the two of you. 

“Good girl.” The words made you throw your head back.

This time there was no confusion. His praise made your body explode. The pleasure shot down from your core to your toes, causing them to curl. He continued his motions, extending the orgasm for longer than you thought possible. His teeth found your ear and he started to nibble as he slammed into you, deeper with each push. 

Dean let out a grunt and fully extended inside of you. There was no denying the pulse in his cock as it filled you, spraying your womb with his seed. It was unreal. Sex like this wasn’t humanly possible. He stilled and then rocked his hips, pressing against your clit and causing another aftershock.

“What are you?” The question was breathy and you weren’t even sure you said it out loud. 

“I never thought something like me could get into heaven.” He lifted his head until it was inches above yours. Even in the dark his green eyes sparkled. He shut his lids and took a deep breath. When he opened them the green and white was gone. “But I just did.”

Adrenaline pushed through you at the sight of his black orbs. The combination of emotions was too much for you and the blackness of his eyes poured into your mind, causing everything to slip away. The last thing you saw was the smile on Dean’s face before you slipped into unconsciousness. 

~~

“Y/N.” Hands shook your shoulders. “Y/N. Are you alright?” 

“Huh?” You blinked several times before focusing on the face in front of you. 

“Y/N. Where’s Dean?” Sam looked down on you.

You sat up in your bed and grabbed the sheet to your chest as you sat up. You were wearing your bra, but nothing else. 

“He’s gone?” You weren’t sure if it was a question or a statement. 

“Did he hurt you?” Sam’s features softened. 

He looked exactly as you remembered. The same warm caring face, but it didn’t make you glow inside the way it once did. Instead of hugging him you brought your legs to your chest. 

“No.” You shook your head. “He’s a demon?” 

“It’s a long story. I have to find him.” Sam stood up from the bed. “I’m sorry to leave so soon, but it’s important. I don’t want the trail to go cold.” 

You nodded as images of a few hours ago flashed through your head along with aftershocks of the pleasure you experienced. 

“Y/N, do you want to come?” Sam’s voice and look were as genuine as they come. 

“No.” You looked at the ground. 

“I understand.” Sam sighed. “Call me, if you need anything.”

You nodded and Sam walked out of your bedroom. You wanted to say yes, and join Sam on the road. Find Dean, get your questions answered and maybe clear up the confusion. But instead you turned to your side and your hand brushed against your stomach. Call it women’s intuition, but suddenly there was more to worry about in the world than what happened the night before or which brother you were more attracted to.


End file.
